Don't talk about love!
by Stavri
Summary: It's the beginning of the summer and the exams are over. One night everyone decides to go out. However, their night will not end well and the results, the following day, will be horrible for some of the girls. What comes next, no one can imagine it.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Don't talk about love

**Hello guys. While i was trying to update my stories, a new story was bothering my mind, so i decided to write it down. The story is going to be quite complicated but sure the end will be happy. I hope you will like it. Read the summary and tell me if you want me to continue this or not. It's up to you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Strawberry Panic or any of its character. Just my laptop. *Sigh***

**Rate M: For extreme adult themes. (Don't say i didn't warn you!)**

**Now, on with the summary!**

* * *

Summary:

Few months have passed since Etoile Election and we are in the beginning of the summer. Exams have already finished and all the girls have gone away for vacations. The only ones who have stayed behind are our Strawberry friends.

One night and having nothing to do to pass their time, the girls decide to go out of the school and spend their evening walking around the town. As the night goes the girls end up in a club where they drink a lot of alcohol drinks, even though no one of them is in legal age to drink.

When they return back in the Strawberry Dorms everyone disappears in their rooms with their loved ones or better to say with the girl they think is their loved one cause they are totally drunk!

Unfortunately, when the next day comes, some of our Strawberry friends, when they wake up, are going to realise that they have just made their most horrible mistake in their lifes. And I'm talking about Shizuma, Nagisa, Miyuki and Tamao. Those girls, accidentally, are going to wake up with different partners and the upcoming shock will hit them hard.

But, it seems the previous night won't let our girls unaffected. Although, they won't remember what had happened, strange feelings will start to bloom within them and the curiousness to find the truth about that night will not stop bothering their minds.

However, would it be right for them to continue having these feelings? Or should they forget everything and start a new life? Well, that depends from their decision.

**Enjoy a completely new story from me (which i hope i will update soon) with the most complicated relationships you have ever seen!**

**[ShizumaxNagisa] [ShizumaXTamao] [MiyukixTamao] [MiyukixNagisa]**

**Sounds complicated? Well, i told you so. And before you bring your guns out and start shooting at the Author, i have to tell you that the end will be happy (i think i have mention it in the beginning but a reminding wouldn't hurt right?). So, no worries.**

* * *

**So, did you like it? No? Just leave a review to know. (Should i become a poet?)**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: A night in a club Part I

Don't talk about love

**Hi guys. I'm back. Here i present you the first chapter of this amazing story. Cause it is gonna be very long, i decided to break it in two parts. This is part I. I hope you will like it. Don't forget to leave a review before you press the 'Back' button. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Strawberry Panic or any of its character. Just my laptop. *Sigh***

**Rate M: For extreme adult themes. (Don't say i didn't warn you!)**

**GUEST STAR(S) FOR THIS CHAPTER:**

**I. Sumeragi Aika** **_(Agent Aika)_**

**II. Hayward Jody (_El Cazador de la Bruja_)**

**III. Meg (_Burst Angel_)**

**zenshiki09: thanks for the review. i really appreciated it.**

**TsunadeXShizune: thanks for the review. i know most of us don't like these couples but since i can't resist in forbidden love stories, i just did it. however, don't worry about them. i'm sure something good will happen at the end. so, no worries.**

**xobbyluffxo: yep, very serious. just wait and see. thanks for the review.**

**aohana21: thanks for the review. surely, it's gonna be very serious and angst but under some very special occasions. You have to wait and see.**

**ChronoStar: Sure. Thanks for the review.**

**DeThs: Sure i will continue. And of course i never forget about adult stuff. Beside, this story is rated M, ne? Nah, you are not a pervert person. Everyone likes to see adult things. It's in our nature. Thanks for the review.**

**Now, on with the story guys!**

Friday morning and every girl in the Strawberry Dorms had already stood up. The sun was shining and the weather was extremely hot. Few months had passed since the Etoile Election and everything had changed completely in the Astraea Hill. First of all, Shizuma and Nagisa, since that eventful day where they became officially couple, they never separated from each other for a second. Their love was blooming every day and it became stronger than before. Tamao tried hard to get over with her obsession with Nagisa and build a new life. However, lately, she had taken an interest in Miyuki, a thing she had never felt before. At first she felt embarrassed when she found herself checking Miyuki's body but later she got used to the idea. She couldn't help it after all. Miyuki was a very beautiful girl. But, the hell she would ever admit such a thing to the Miator's president. Tamao was in good terms with Shizuma but not so much as Nagisa wanted her to. She was still thinking of Shizuma as a girl who could break, in any moment, her best friend's heart with her actions and that didn't stop her sometimes from bulling (secretly) the ex-Casanova. Shizuma tried hard to be patient with her, even though sometimes she wanted to kick Tamao hard in the ass. Miyuki tried hard to get over with her own obsession and concentrate in her studies. Shizuma forgave her for what she did to her and Nagisa and together they started to build a new friendship. Lately, she had taken an interest in Tamao. At first she felt embarrassed, very embarrassed, when she found herself looking secretly at Tamao's butt but at the end she got used to the idea. She couldn't help it either. Tamao was pretty attractive. But, no way would she ever admit it.

Amane and Hikari tried a lot to be the perfect Etoiles and they had made it little by little. Their love for each other grown up more than before and it seems things would go more serious for them. Yaya fought a lot to get over with her obsession for Hikari and she made it. She could now face her without shame and whenever she had free time they could go for a walk around the school like the old times. Yaya, little by little, started to like Amane and she didn't mind when Amane paid a visit in the girls' room to see Hikari. However, lately she had found herself checking on Tsubomi a lot. It seems that the Etoile Election's day where she spent some time alone with Tsubomi in her room, somehow had affected her. And now, she couldn't stand a day without seeing the little pink-hair girl. She never confessed it to her but she made sure to show it with her actions. Tsubomi's love for Yaya grown more each day and Yaya-chan's actions towards her couldn't make things better. She couldn't stand a day without seeing the girl she pretended to hate either. She loved her a lot. But, neither had she confessed her feelings.

Well, as I said before its Friday morning and everyone in the Strawberry Dorms had already stood up. Tamao was the first one who stood up and then Nagisa followed next. They made a bath, changed quickly into their uniforms and waited for Shizuma to arrive.

Sometime later Tamao's and Nagisa's room's door knocked. Tamao stood up and moved to the door. She opened it and saw Shizuma standing there with a big smile on her lips.

''Good morning Suzumi-san'' said Shizuma.

''Good morning Shizuma-sama'' said Tamao.

''I came to pick up Nagisa''

''I know. Come in''

''Ok''

Shizuma went inside and Tamao was about to close the door when...

''Wait Suzumi-san. Don't close the door yet. I have not come alone'' said Shizuma.

''Uh? You are not alone?'' said Tamao surprised.

''No''

''Who came with you?''

''Me'' said a voice.

Tamao turned and looked at the owner of that voice. Her eyes wided and she turned into four shapes of red.

''Rokujo-sama?'' said Tamao.

''Good morning Suzumi-san'' said Miyuki smiling.

''Gomen. Good morning Rokujo-sama'' said Tamao bowing to her.

Miyuki giggled.

_My, Tamao is so cute but right now she looks cuter. My, it makes you want to eat her, thought Miyuki._

_Damm, I can't believe that Miyuki came into my room. It's a real miracle. Damm. I could die happily now, thought Tamao._

''It's a beautiful day today isn't it?'' said Miyuki.

''Yea'' said Tamao.

_But not as beautiful as you Miyuki, thought Tamao._

''But, it's extremely hot too''' said Tamao.

_But not as hot as your butt Tamao, thought Miyuki._

''Indeed'' said Miyuki.

Shizuma seeing the girls talking to each to other she decided to check on her girlfriend. She moved more in the room and she found Nagisa sitting on her bed and looking at her lovingly. Shizuma's smile wided.

_Nagisa, thought Shizuma._

Shizuma moved to her and Nagisa stood up.

''Good morning Nagisa. How is my beautiful angel today?'' said Shizuma.

Nagisa blushed.

''Good morning Shizuma-sama. I'm fine. How about you?'' said Nagisa.

''Fine but I feel a little lonely'' said Shizuma.

''Oh, how's that?''

''Cause I missed you''

Nagisa blushed more.

''I...I...I missed you too Shizuma-sama'' said Nagisa.

''Really?'' said Shizuma raising an eyebrow.

''Yep''

''I'm glad''

Shizuma moved close to Nagisa and hugged her from the waist. Nagisa blushed even more and hugged Shizuma from the shoulders.

''I want so much to kiss you Nagisa. Damm, I missed those sweet lips of yours'' said Shizuma.

''Me too Shizuma-sama'' said Nagisa blushing hard.

''I love you Nagisa''

''I love you too Shizuma-sama''

Shizuma brought her face close to Nagisa's and their lips met in a very affectionate kiss. Far away from them Miyuki and Tamao were still talking until they realised that it was time to leave.

''I think we have to go'' said Miyuki.

''Same's here. I don't want to stay all day with empty stomach and I doubt Nagisa would want to miss dessert'' said Tamao.

''I have to agree in that. Nagisa has a weak spot in sweets''

''And to Shizuma-sama too''

''Oh yea and that'' said Miyuki laughing.

_Damm, she is laughing. It makes her look so sexy. She makes me want to do this and that to her, thought Tamao._

''So, shall we go?'' said Miyuki.

''Oh, yea'' said Tamao.

Both girls turned to look at their friends. They saw Shizuma and Nagisa still hugging and kissing each other. They both smiled.

''I wonder if they will ever get bored with that'' said Tamao.

''I doubt it'' said Miyuki. ''Hey girls wanna take a break? It's time for us to leave''

Shizuma and Nagisa broke their kiss and looked at Miyuki and Tamao.

''Gomen. I almost forgot about the reason we came here for'' said Shizuma blushing.

''When is about Nagisa, she can forget even the date she was born'' said Tamao.

Shizuma pouted. Nagisa giggled and Miyuki laughed once again. Tamao looked at Miyuki.

_Damm you Miyuki. Can you quite laughing? You are driving me crazy, thought Tamao._

''Now, now. It's almost time for breakfast and if we don't leave right now we will be late'' said Miyuki. ''So, shall we go?''

''Miyuki has right. We can't stay here for long. So, let's go girls'' said Shizuma.

Tamao and Nagisa nodded. Shizuma took Nagisa's hand in her own and moved to the door. She opened it and went out. Soon, Miyuki and Tamao followed behind. On their way to the cafeteria Miyuki and Tamao didn't stop changing secretly looks. They both liked each other a lot and they both wanted for something to happen quickly, otherwise they would get nuts.

* * *

The hours passed quickly and soon the afternoon came. Shizuma and Nagisa spent their day hanging together around school, since they didn't have lessons and the exams were over. Tamao spent her day writing poems and thinking about a certain blue hair president. Miyuki spent her day working in her office. Although, the meetings were over that didn't mean that her work as president had finished too. She still had a lot to do. However, that didn't stop her from thinking from time to time about a certain blue hair girl.

Sometime later Shizuma and Nagisa decided to drop by the dining room and take some rest. Since no student was around, cause they all have gone away for vacations, except some of their friends, it would nice to spend some time in a quiet place. Shizuma opened the door for them and let Nagisa go inside first. Then, Shizuma followed behind closing the door behind them.

Shizuma sat on a chair and motioned for Nagisa to sit on her lap. Nagisa blushed and nodded. Shizuma passed a hand around Nagisa's waist and she caressed one of Nagisa's cheeks with the other.

''Nagisa'' said Shizuma lovingly.

''Shizuma-sama'' said Nagisa blushing.

''I'm so glad that no one is around. At last we can have some private moments alone''

''Yea'' said Nagisa blushing more.

''Nagisa. Nagisa. Do you know how much I love you?''

''Uhm...Uhm...'' said Nagisa blushing hard.

Shizuma giggled and made a big circle with her finger.

''That much'' said Shizuma.

''Shizuma-sama'' said Nagisa turning into four shapes of red.

''Damm you look so cute when you blushing''

Nagisa blushed more. Shizuma giggled again.

''Damm I will never get bored seeing you like that'' said Shizuma.

''Shizuma-sama'' said Nagisa.

''I love you Nagisa. I love you soooooooooooooooooo much''

''I love you too Shizuma-sama''

''How much?''

''I can't say''

''Oh? Why?'' said Shizuma curious.

''Cause my love for you cannot be counted in numbers or circles'' said Nagisa looking Shizuma deeply in the eyes.

Shizuma felt something warm in heart.

''Nagisa'' said Shizuma.

''Shizuma-sama'' said Nagisa.

Shizuma brought her face close to Nagisa's. Nagisa moved her body close to Shizuma's and their lips met in a very affectionate kiss, which very soon turned into a passionate one. However, their nice moment soon interrupted by Miyuki.

''I wonder if you will ever get bored with this'' said Miyuki coming inside the dining room.

Our couple broke their kiss and looked at Miyuki.

''Nah, as long as I am with this beautiful girl here'' said Shizuma smiling.

Nagisa blushed.

''Shizuma-sama'' said Nagisa.

Shizuma giggled.

''So, how it happened and you are not working?'' said Shizuma.

Miyuki sat on a chair opposite the couple and sighed.

''Well, I decided to take a break. I have been working since this morning and my head is killing me. Damm, having so much paperwork is a real pain in the ass'' said Miyuki pouting.

Shizuma laughed.

''Well, it was your choice to become a president. No one forced you to do it'' said Shizuma.

''And I don't regret it. It's just some times I need some rest'' said Miyuki.

''I won't say anything. The opinion is yours''

That moment the door opened and Tamao came inside.

''Good afternoon Shizuma-sama, Nagisa-chan'' said Tamao smiling.

''Good afternoon Tamao-chan'' said Nagisa.

''Good afternoon Suzumi-san'' said Shizuma.

''Suzumi-san that's a shame of you. You've greeted Shizuma-sama and Aoi-san but not me! The president of your own school! I'm hurt now'' said Miyuki in fake sad tone.

Tamao bewildered.

_Miyuki? Miyuki is here? I can't believe it!, thought Tamao._

''Gomen nasai Rokujo-sama but I didn't see you were here too. Gomen'' said Tamao bowing to her.

''I feel terrible. Suzumi-san didn't greet me. She must think that I'm not a very important person. She must think that I'm just a snob brat'' said Miyuki covering her face with her palms.

_Eh?, thought Tamao._

''Gomen Rokujo-sama. Gomen'' said Tamao bowing once again to her.

Miyuki continued to pretend crying for a while. Tamao feeling bad for what she did and very naive about Miyuki's actions she walked towards her. When she was close enough to Miyuki she passed her hands around Miyuki's waist and hugged her.

_Oh man, I can't believe that I'm doing this but I don't have any other choice, thought Tamao._

Miyuki seemed to be a little surprised by Tamao's sudden move but she tried not to show it.

_Oh my, I can't believe that Tamao is hugging me. It's a total bliss. Way to go Miyuki. You have just made a good score, thought Miyuki._

''Rokujo-sama please don't cry. Please. You are making me feel sad. You have absolutely wrong in your words. You are a very important person. You are the president of Miator, after all'' said Tamao. ''And of course, you are not a snob brat. You are just....You are just...You are just...a very beautiful girl with an extremely...with an extremely attractive smile'' said Tamao turning into four shapes of red.

Miyuki stop her 'crying' and looked at Tamao bewildered.

_Tamao?, thought Miyuki._

_Oh dear, I can't believe what I just said. Oh, great. Me and my big mouth, thought Tamao._

''Suzumi-san? Is that true? Everything you said about me is true?'' said Miyuki.

''Yea'' said Tamao.

''Do you believe in them? Do you believe in those words or you are just trying to cheer me up?''

''No, it's true''

''Suzumi-san''

Miyuki smiled and moved her face closed to Tamao's. Tamao's eyes wided.

_Miyuki?, thought Tamao._

Miyuki kissed one of Tamao's cheeks affectionately.

_MIYUKI? WHAAAAAAAAAAT? SHE IS KISSING MY CHEECK! SHE IS KISSING MY CHEECK! Damm, my heart is gonna explode. Someone call the ambulance right now. I think I'm gonna faint, thought Tamao._

Miyuki looked at Tamao. She saw her blushing like crazy.

''Suzumi-san do you feel ok? Your cheeks are blushing'' said Miyuki worried.

''I...I...I...'' said Tamao.

_Damm, I can't hold myself. I CAN'T HOLD MYSELF!!!, thought Tamao._

''Suzumi-san answer me. Do you feel ok?'' said Miyuki.

Then, Tamao felt weak and unable to control herself, she fainted.

''Suzumi-san! Suzumi-san!!!'' said Miyuki.

* * *

A couple of minutes later and after a lot of tries to bring Tamao back to her consciousness, Tamao finally opened her eyes. She looked around. She saw Nagisa and Shizuma standing up few centimetres away from her with very worried faces.

''Huh? What? What happened?'' said Tamao.

''You fainted Suzumi-san'' said Shizuma. ''Do you feel ok?''

''Yea. Where is Rokujo-sama?''

''I'm here Suzumi-san'' said Miyuki.

Tamao turned and looked at next to her. Miyuki was kneeling next to her and surprisingly she was very close to her. Tamao felt her cheeks blush. Tamao tried to move when suddenly she felt hands hugging her body. She looked down at her waist and saw Miyuki's hands touching her.

_Eh? EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH?, thought Tamao._

''Ro-Rokujo-sama'' said Tamao. ''Why...Why you are hugging me?''

''Gomen. I was so worried about you and...'' said Miyuki blushing.

''Oh''

Then, Tamao saw Miyuki blushing.

_Damm, she is blushing. She looks so...so...so kawaii!!!, thought Tamao._

''Kawaii'' said Tamao.

''Huh? Did you say something Suzumi-san?'' said Miyuki.

''No, nothing'' said Tamao blushing.

Miyuki helped Tamao stand up and sit on a chair. She sat next to her and took Tamao's hand in her own and squeezed it lightly. Tamao tried to control her blush. That moment the dining room's door opened and Chikaru with Shion came in.

''Good afternoon Shizuma-sama, Nagisa-chan, Tamao-chan and Rokujo-sama'' said Chikaru smiling.

''Good afternoon everyone'' said Shion in a serious tone.

''Good afternoon Minamoto-san, Tomori-san'' said the four girls together.

''How it happened and you are not working today either?'' said Shizuma.

''Well, seems it was a very nice day today and seems my office is getting really hot when its summer, I thought of going for a walk wouldn't hurt'' said Chikaru.

''How about you Tomori-san?''

''I didn't have work to do since we have new Etoiles to cover for me and I thought of going for a walk too. I was feeling extremely bored in my office, either way'' said Shion.

''It's that so Tomori-san? And I thought you were stalking Minamoto-san'' teased Shizuma.

Shion's eyed wided and she blushed.

''What? Are you nuts Shizuma-sama? I would never do such a thing. Besides, I'm not in love with Minamoto-san or anything'' said Shion.

''I would mind if you did Tomori-san'' said Chikaru winking at her.

Chikaru moved to the girls leaving behind a speechless and very red on the cheeks Shion.

_Damm, I swear, one of these days I'm gonna make her pay and in the worst way. Damm you Minamoto-san, thought Shion._

Shion sighed and moved to the others too.

* * *

Few minutes later the door opened again and Amane with Hikari, Yaya with Tsubomi and surprisingly Kaname with Momomi came inside.

''Good afternoon everyone'' said Amane.

''Good afternoon'' said Hikari.

''Yo girls'' said Yaya.

''Hi everyone'' said Tsubomi.

''Afternoon'' said Kaname.

''Good afternoon girls'' said Momomi.

''Good afternoon Etoile-samas, Yaya-senpai, Tsubomi-chan, Kaname-san, Momomi-san'' said the rest.

''Nice to see you girls. How it happened and you came here?'' said Shizuma.

''Hikari and I decided to take a break from our work. I hope that Tomori-san doesn't mind'' said Amane.

''Don't worry. I'm gonna shout this time. But make sure this is the last time it happens'' said Shion.

''Hai, hai Tomori-san'' said Amane and Hikari together.

''How about you Yaya-senpai?'' said Shizuma.

''Well, I was walking around the school for no reason and met this couple here. They offered me to come with them in the dining room and I accepted'' said Yaya.

''How about you Tsubomi-chan?''

''Well...I met Yaya-senpai, Hikari-senpai and Amane-senpai while I was walking too and they offered me to come with them'' said Tsubomi blushing.

''I don't think that was exactly an offer Tsubomi-chan'' said Hikari.

''What do you mean Etoile-sama?'' said Shizuma.

''Actually, Yaya-chan offered Tsubomi to come with us. Tsubomi was too shy to answer and then, Yaya-chan took her in bridal style and started to run towards the dining room''

''Oh, is that so Tsubomi-chan?'' said Shizuma.

''Hai, Shizuma-sama'' said Tsubomi blushing more than before.

''It's not my fault. She refused to give an answer, so I didn't have any other choice'' said Yaya trying to defend herself.

''My, I wonder how you will behave when you two get married'' teased Shizuma.

Both Yaya and Tsubomi turned into four shapes of red.

_Get married? Me and Tsubomi? Well, I wouldn't mind, thought Yaya._

_Me and Yaya get married? Well I...I...I wouldn't mind. Not at all, thought Tsubomi._

''Just kidding. Come over here and take a sit'' said Shizuma.

Yaya and Tsubomi nodded and moved to the others. Soon, Amane and Hikari followed next. Kaname and Momomi stayed there not knowing what to do.

''Hey, Kaname-san, Momomi-san come over here too'' said Nagisa.

''Is it ok with you Aoi-san?'' said Kaname slightly nervous.

''Yea''

''But, what about Shizuma-sama?''

''Whatever Nagisa says'' said Shizuma smiling.

''Arigatou'' said Kaname bowing at both girls.

Kaname and Momomi moved towards the others.

''So, how it happened and you are here too?'' said Shizuma.

''Well, we met Etoile-samas out of the dining room and Ohtori-san offered us to come here with her'' said Kaname.

''Oh'' said Shizuma.

''Arigatou once again Shizuma-sama''

''No problem Kaname-san''

* * *

Soon the night fell. All the girls spent their entire afternoon talking and joking with each other. Miyuki didn't stop holding for a second Tamao's hand and teasing her. Tamao would blush all the time and she was trying hard to prevent herself from say or do anything that would sound abnormal. Shizuma and Nagisa didn't stop cuddling and kissing each other. Well, they were head over heels in love, after all. Yaya would tease Tsubomi and made her blush with her suddenly hugs and light kisses on Tsubomi's cheeks. And Chikaru wouldn't stop challenging Shion with her looks and smiles. Poor Shion. She was going to die from all the embarrassment. As for the Ohtori and the Kenjo couple they would just sit there and watching peacefully the interaction between their friends.

Everyone for a moment stopped talking and sighed. They had started to feel bored. There was nothing for them to do and all that hotness was killing them.

''Yo guys. Have you thought of anything to do? I have started to feel bored'' said Yaya.

''Yea. We have nothing to do. We spent all the day just talking and hanging around the school. That sucks'' said Tsubomi pouting.

''At least they should have let us go out once in a while since we are stuck here'' said Momomi.

''Damm, and all this hotness is driving me crazy! I hate living in the Strawberry Dorms'' said Shion angrily.

''Maybe if you stripped off from that inform you would feel better, ne Tomori-san?'' teased Chikaru.

Shion blushed.

''And someone please take away this woman here! I can't stand her anymore'' said Shion.

''My, Tomori-san, I thought you like having Chikaru sitting next to you'' teased Shizuma.

''Shizuma-sama! Not you too''

Shizuma giggled.

''Now, now girls. Tomori-san has right. It's extremely hot in here. We should go out like Momomi-san said. And like Tsubomi-san said we have spent the entire day doing nothing. Instead of shouting and make ourselves feeling bad we should start to think of something'' said Miyuki.

''Arigatou Rokujo-sama but what shall we do?'' said Shion trying to calm down. ''You know Dorm's rules and you know how tough they can be''

''Indeed Tomori-san but...''

''Gomen Rokujo-sama but can I take the right to speak?'' interrupted Kaname.

''Kaname-san? Sure, go on''

''From what I can see we have a serious problem here. All of us want to do something to sew this boredom away but the Dorm's rules somehow are reducing our choices. In my opinion we should just break the rules. At least this once''

''Breaking the rules?'' said Miyuki surprised.

''But how we can do that?'' said Shion. ''Most of us have a high position in this Hill. Would it look nice if tomorrow everyone hears that the most respectable students in the entire Astraea Hill broke the rules because they were feeling bored? Tell me. Would it look nice?''

''No but we don't have any other choice'' said Kaname.

''I agree with Kaname-san. Although, it's sooooooooo against us, we have to do it'' said Shizuma.

''It seems we all agree, however, what we are gonna do?'' said Tamao.

''Like I said in the beginning, we should go out'' said Momomi.

''Out of school?'' said Shion.

''Uh huh''

''But how?''

''I can take care of that'' said Shizuma. ''I just thought a very nice plan. But first, you have to all agree with that. So, it's ok with me. What about you Nagisa?''

''Since we don't have anything else to do, count me in'' said Nagisa.

''Ok. What about you Tamao?''

''Aye aye captain'' said Tamao.

''Good. Miyuki?''

''Like many people say in Spain 'Viva su vida mi amor' (Live your life my love)'' said Miyuki.

''Riiiight. How about the rest?''

Amane and Hikari nodded. Tsubomi and Yaya nodded too. Kaname and Momomi agreed and so did Chikaru. The only one who didn't answer was Shion.

''Tomori-san how about you?'' said Shizuma.

''I don't know'' said Shion.

''Aww come on. Even Miyuki agreed. You know how much she respects rules''

''I don't know Shizuma-sama. I'm not sure about this''

''Well, if Tomori-san doesn't want to go, I won't go either'' said Chikaru suddenly.

''Eh?'' said Shion surprised.

''Minamoto-san?'' said Shizuma.

''I don't care since I will be with Tomori-san. Nobody is going to be here, we will be alone and I hope that Tomori-san doesn't mind if I slip in her room some time during the night to keep her some company since she might feel lonely'' said Chikaru.

Shion turned into four shapes of red.

_WHAT? NO WAY. NO WAY!!! NOOOOOOO!!!, thought Shion._

''Uhm...Shizuma-sama mind if I go out with you too? I don't mind if I'm gonna break the rules. Really. Please? Please?'' said Shion.

''Well, if you insist...'' said Shizuma.

''Pleaaaaaase? I promise I will not shout at Ohtori-san and Konohana-san for a month. I swear. Just please take me with you'' begged Shion.

''Well, fine. You are coming with us too''

_Thank god, thought Shion._

''Ok guys. Since we are all fine with that, let's get back in our rooms and prepare ourselves for the night. And don't bother about our escape. I will take care of that'' said Shizuma.

Everyone nodded and started to walk away. It seems everyone was planning to have a lot of fun with each other. However, no one could imagine what the night would bring to them.

* * *

Sometime later all the girls came back to the dining room wearing casual clothes. Shizuma was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black summer shirt that showed her cleavage in all his glory. Nagisa was wearing a red skirt and a white shirt. Tamao was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt. Miyuki was wearing a pair of black jeans and a black shirt. Yaya was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black T-shirt. Tsubomi was wearing a yellow skirt and a white shirt. Hikari was wearing an orange mini dress. Amane was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt. Chikaru was wearing a black mini dress with red stripes. Shion was wearing a black skirt and a yellow shirt. Kaname was wearing a pair of black jeans and a white shirt and as for Momomi she was wearing a yellow mini skirt and a black shirt.

Everyone looked absolutely stunning. Nagisa couldn't take her eyes from Shizuma's breasts. Tamao was drooling like a crazy looking at Miyuki. As for poor Shion, she couldn't take her eyes from Chikaru's body. It was a real torture for her.

''Ok, girls. Is everyone here?'' said Shizuma.

''Hai'' said all the girls.

''Ok, let's go''

Everyone nodded and moved to the dining's room door. Shizuma opened it slowly and she came outside without making noise. Soon, everyone followed behind.

* * *

Shizuma walked the entire hallway like a cat and tried to make sure that no one of the Sisters was around. She continued like that when suddenly she spotted Sister Hamazaka coming towards them.

''Shit. Sister Hamazaka is coming. Everyone split in couples and hide in any corner you can find'' said Shizuma.

Everyone nodded and did what Shizuma told them to. It seemed that Shizuma's idea about splitting in couples was ver good. However, hiding in any corner they could find wasn't that good. Tamao's face had stuck between Miyuki's breasts, one of Yaya's legs accidentally touched Tsubomi's womanhood and top of that Chikaru ended up kissing Shion. Shizuma waited for Sister Hamazaka to leave and when she did, she came out from her hide spot.

''Ok, everyone, come out'' said Shizuma.

Everyone came out and in somewhat terrible condition. Tamao tried to gain her breath back, Tsubomi was blushing like crazy and Shion looked like a wet cat. As for Miyuki, Yaya and Chikaru they looked somewhat satisfied with what had happened.

_Damm, I can't believe where my face was a while ago. If something like that happens again I will make sure to be alone. Oh man, thought Tamao._

_Shit. I can't believe that Yaya-senpai was so close to me and her leg was...her leg was...on my...on my..., thought Tsubomi._

_Fuck. Shit. Fuck. SHIIIIT! Chikaru kissed me! Chikaru kissed me! She KISSED me! Damm, damm, DAMM, thought Shion._

''Is everyone alright?'' said Shizuma.

''Hai'' said the girls.

''Ok, let's go''

Everyone nodded and started to walk away again.

* * *

Few minutes later and everyone was facing now the huge gates of the Hill's entrance.

''Riiight and now what?'' said Shion.

''Don't worry about that'' said Shizuma.

Shizuma brought out from her jeans' pocket a pair of keys and showed it to them.

''I've got the ticket for the Heaven right here'' said Shizuma.

Everyone's eyed wided.

''Damm, where did you get those from?'' said Tamao.

''I stole them from Sister Hamazaka'' said Shizuma.

''But how?'' said Nagisa.

''It's a secret'' said Shizuma winking at her girlfriend.

''Riiight, now open the gates Shizuma-sama'' said Shion.

''Right way Tomori-san''

Shizuma put one of the many keys in the keyhole and opened the gates.

''So, who's going to go first?'' said Shizuma.

''Right after you Lupen'' said Tamao.

''Nah, right after you Booby-calls'' teased Shizuma.

Tamao blushed.

''Guys, if you keep going like that, we will never get out of here'' said Momomi.

''I'm going first'' said Miyuki.

Miyuki moved to the gates and went out. Soon, everyone followed next. Shizuma was the first one to come out and closed the gates behind her.

* * *

''Riiight, since we are out, what we are gonna do?'' said Shion.

''Mmhm, maybe go downtown?'' said Shizuma.

''But how? We are far away from the shops''

''I don't know''

''Don't tell me you haven't thought of that'' said Shion shaking her head.

''Well, miracles don't happen all the time, do they?'' said Shizuma innocently.

Shion sighed.

''Well, I guess we haven't any other choice than to walk. And I hate walking!'' said Shion angrily.

''I don't mind if we stay out, instead of going at the city centre. We would just sit down and watch the stars, together, cuddling each other and maybe...'' teased Chikaru.

However, Chikaru didn't have the chance to finish what she was saying cause Shion had started to run away like a frighten chicken.

''I thought she hated walking'' said Shizuma making a thinking pose.

The others started to laugh.

''Tomori-san sometimes can be really weird'' said Momomi.

''You bet Momomi-san. Ok, everyone, let's go'' said Shizuma

The others nodded and started to walk away from the school.

* * *

Sometime later the girls were already in the city centre. They went around the shops and took a look at some clothes. Some of them even bought them. Out in the streets a lot of people were walking and others were just looking at the shops. Our girls had to hold their lover's hand or even cuddle them so they wouldn't lose each other. Shizuma and Nagisa didn't mind holding each other. Actually they were enjoying it. But, Tamao couldn't say the same for her and Miyuki. She had to spend all the night holding Miyuki's hand and sometimes even cuddle her cause some guys wouldn't let Miyuki alone. And Tamao didn't like seeing the girl she liked being the victim of those perverts. Not at all. Miyuki enjoyed being like this but at the same time she felt safe in Tamao's arms. It was the first time she felt like that for someone but it was true. Tamao seemed really protective towards her and yet she was so cute. She felt so lucky for falling for Tamao. Yaya and Tsubomi were enjoying a lot the moment of being with each other and didn't mind them if everyone was looking at them. Amane and Hikari as Kaname with Momomi were hugging each other all the time and some time even kissing each other. As for Shion, although she didn't like hugging Chikaru she had to cause Chikaru was bothered from some pervert guys too. Chikaru appeared very calm from Shion's actions but inside her she wanted to scream like a school girl.

Our Strawberry friends continued walking until they felt somewhat exhausted and they stopped to take some breath.

''Man, that was so awful! My legs are killing me and I feel so tired'' said Shion.

''No one forced you to run like a crazy all the way in the city centre'' said Shizuma.

''I prefer not to answer''

''So, girls, what are we going to do now? Since we have some time until we go back to the dorms'' said Yaya.

''Well, I don't know'' said Shizuma. ''Any opinions?''

''I know!'' said Momomi. ''Why we don't go there?''

Momomi pointed at a huge building few meters away from them. Everyone turned and looked at it. It looked modern and very nice. It was painted in black and pink colour and on the front there was a huge sign with the words 'Blue Ass' written on it in red colour.

'' 'Blue...'' said Amane.

'' Ass' ?'' continued Kaname.

''Whoa'' said Shizuma and Yaya together.

''Don't tell me we are going to go in there'' said Nagisa pouting.

''Why not my love?'' said Shizuma.

''This place doesn't seem good to me. Besides, the name is kinda weird''

''Nagisa-chan is right. I have a strange feeling about this place. A very bad one'' said Tamao worried.

''Aww come on. Why you are acting like that? It's just a name. It will not gonna bite us or anything'' said Yaya.

''Yea, I know. But still...''

''Nah, nah. Don't be like that'' interrupted Yaya. ''The owner of this place must be a man or a woman with very modern ideas. It's just he or she is way toooooo far for this century. That's all''

''Yaya-senpai has right. And in my opinion, we should go. So, who is with me?'' said Shizuma.

Everyone put their hands up. Everyone except Shion...again.

''Eh? Tomori-san? What's wrong? Do you not feel well with that?'' said Shizuma.

''Like Suzumi-san said, something isn't going well with this place. So, I don't think we should go'' said Shion.

''Well, if is that what you think then...''

''Wait a minute Shizuma-sama. If Tomori-san doesn't want to go let's let her here. I hope she doesn't mind that she will be alone and I will be in there with some pervert men or women who will want to sit with me and maybe even touch me or...'' said Chikaru.

Chikaru, once again, didn't have the chance to finish her sentence cause Shion grabbed her from her hand and started to walk away shouting.

''NO WAY. I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN. NO WAY. I PREFER TO DIE''

The others stayed looking at Shion surprised but at the same time they were giggling.

''And I thought she didn't want to go'' said Shizuma.

The others smiled and started to walk towards the building.

* * *

The girls went inside. Everything looked really beautiful. Tables were in every corner of the building, a small dance floor had been placed at the centre and a small karaoke machine was standing proudly next to that. On the walls there were a lot of paintings and pictures. Some of them had views of lakes, mountains or even from the beach. Everything was absolutely beautiful. A lot of women were sitting around and chatting and others were dancing at the dance floor in couples. The girls looked around amused.

''Wow, this place is so cool'' said Yaya. ''But I wonder, what is this place?''

''It seems to be a club'' said Kaname.

That moment a tall woman appeared in front of them. She had long light brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a black mini skirt and a white shirt that showed her cleavage in all his glory. Shizuma and Tamao looked at her drooling. Nagisa smacked Shizuma hard at the back of her head and Miyuki squeezed hardly Tamao's hand. Shizuma looked at her lover with an apologetic smile and Tamao just gave one of her sweetest smiles to young president. Miyuki felt her knees go weak under that smile and she decided to forgive Tamao, for the moment.

''Good evening everyone'' said the tall woman smiling sexily at them.'' My name is Sumeragi Aika and I will be your waitress for tonight''

''Mmhm, we would like a table for twelve people'' said Shizuma.

''Have you made a reservation?''

''Uhm...no. Actually, this is our first time coming in this place''

''It's ok. Let me go and check for a minute''

Aika disappeared for a minute and then she came back again.

''Right these way ladies'' said Aika.

Aika started to walk away and the girls followed her.

* * *

Everyone stopped in front of a huge table.

''Here we are'' said Aika.

Everyone nodded and took a seat. Shizuma sat next to Nagisa, Miyuki next to Tamao, Yaya next to Tsubomi, Amane next to Hikari, Kaname next to Momomi and Shion next to Chikaru.

''Can I take your orders now?'' said Aika.

''Uhm...Gomen miss but since is our first time here, can you tell us what kind of drinks you have?'' said Shizuma.

''Sure. Let's see. We have beers, whiskeys, cocktails and brandies''

''You mean alcohol?''

''Yea''

''This place serves only alcohol drinks?'' said Shion.

''Yes''

''Oh man, what we are gonna do?''

''We are in a serious problem now'' said Shizuma. ''No one of us is in legal age to drink and I doubt if anyone of us has ever drink alcohol before''

''Well, I did. It was because of my father's job. But...''

''Is there any problem here?'' said a voice.

Everyone turned around and saw a tall woman standing next to Aika. She had long dark brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a dark blue business suit. She looked absolutely stunning.

''Miss Hayward'' said Aika bowing to the woman.

''Is there any problem here Aika?'' said Miss Hayward.

''These ladies came here for the first time. They wanted to order drinks but unfortunately no one of them is in legal age to drink alcohol''

''Oh, is that so? Well, there is no problem. Just let them to order whatever they want''

''Miss Hayward? But the rules say...''

''I don't care what the rules are saying. Just do what I tell you!'' interrupted Miss Hayward.

''Hai Miss Hayward'' said Aika bowing to her.

''Good. And when you finish with this order drop by office. I need you to 'talk' to you'' said Miss Hayward winking at her.

Aika blushed.

''Hai Miss Hayward'' said Aika.

Miss Hayward looked at the girls.

''Gomen nasai ladies but I have to return back to my office. And pardon Aika, for what happened. She was just doing her job'' said Miss Hayward.

''Wait. What is your name?'' said Tamao.

''Oh, gomen. Where are my manners? My name is Hayward. Hayward Jody. And I'm the owner of this club'' said Jody.

''Oh''

Jody turned around and started to walk away.

''Man, she is hot'' said Yaya.

Tsubomi pouted and smacked Yaya at the back of her head.

''What?'' said Yaya confused.

''Yaya-senpai you are sooooooo pervert'' said Tsubomi.

The others started to laugh. Yaya decided to shut her mouth. She didn't want to start a fight with the girl she liked.

''Ahem'' said Aika.

Everyone looked back at the waitress.

''Can I take your orders now?'' said Aika.

''Well, bring some beers. Since it's the first time for most of us, a beer should be fine. What do you think girls?'' said Shizuma.

Everyone nodded.

''Ok. Twelve beers for the ladies here. I will be back in a while'' said Aika.

Aika left and came back holding a tray with some bottles and accompanied but a tall girl. She had brown-red hair and blue eyes. She was wearing the same outfit with Aika. The only difference she had was that she was wearing a black belt around her body and a small gun was hanging on it. She looked as an assassin but she was a very cute assassin.

''Here is your order'' said Aika.

Aika placed the bottles on the table. The same did the other girl too. Everyone took a bottle and started to drink. Shion was about to drink again when she felt that someone was watching her. She looked next to her and saw the tall girl watching her with dreamy gaze. Shion felt her cheeks blushed. Aika saw that and giggled.

''My, it seems you have attracted Meg. This girl here has a weak spot in cute things and she must have found you very cute, to be like that'' said Aika.

Shion blushed more. Everyone on the table started to laugh. The only one who didn't laugh was Chikaru. She was jealous.

''Hi, I'm Meg. What is your name?'' said Meg.

''I'm Shion. Tomori Shion'' said Shion.

''You look so kawaii''

''Arigatou'' said Shion blushing hard.

''Mind if I hug you?''

''Eh?'' said Shion surprised.

Meg moved to Shion and sat on her lap. Shion turned into four shapes of red. Meg passed her hands around Shion's shoulders and hugged her.

''Indeed you are so kawaii'' said Meg.

''Eh?'' said Shion.

Meg looked at Shion.

''And you look so beautiful too'' said Meg.

''EH?'' said Shion surprised once again.

''Your eyes are so amazing. Your nose is so cute and your lips are so attractive. Makes me wanna kiss them''

''EEEEEH?''

''Ok, ok. That's enough'' said Chikaru suddenly.

Everyone turned and looked at her.

''Get off from MY Tomori-san now!'' said Chikaru.

''Eh?'' said Shion bewildered.

''Yours? I didn't know she was taken'' said Meg confused.

''Yea, she is mine. So back off missy''

''Ok''

Meg stood up and took a step back.

''Gomen Tomori-san. I feel so sad that you are not single. However, I can't be selfish. Your girlfriend is beautiful and you deserve the best'' said Meg.

''Eh?'' said Shion.

Meg bowed to her and started to walk away.

''Well, it's time for me to go too'' said Aika. ''Have a very nice evening ladies''

Aika bowed to the girls and started to walk away too. Back to the girls, Shion felt all the redness from her cheeks go to her head. She tried to hold her anger but this time it seemed she wouldn't make it.

''Minamoto-san. What the hell was that?'' said Shion.

''She was trying to seduce you. I had to do something. Besides, it wouldn't make any good to your reputation being with this kind of girl, ne Tomori-san?'' said Chikaru.

Shion felt that she was going to lose her temper.

''And since when I became yours Minamoto-san?'' said Shion.

''Well...'' said Chikaru.

Chikaru moved close to Shion and kissed her affectionately on her right cheek.

''Since now Tomori-san'' said Chikaru smiling.

Shion felt angrier than before.

_Damm you Minamoto-san. One of these days I swear I will kill you. Just wait to catch you in my hands, thought Shion._

The others took their bottles in hand and started to drink again. No one dare to say anything to Shion. They didn't want to be the victim of her anger.

* * *

The girls spent the rest of their night talking and laughing with each other until it was time for singing and some dance.

''Ok, girls, what do you think we should do now?'' said Shizuma.

''Why not we dance or even better sing?'' said Nagisa.

''That's a very good idea Nagisa-chan. Let's start from signing. Who is going first?'' said Tamao.

''I'' said Shizuma. ''But I will not go alone. Hey, Suzumi-san mind to join me?''

''Shizuma-sama?'' said Tamao surprised. ''Well, ok. I don't mind''

Shizuma stood up and moved to the karaoke machine. Tamao soon followed behind. Suddenly, the music turned down and everyone looked at the dj. She pointed them with her finger towards the two Miator girls and everyone nodded.

''Aoi-san'' said Shion.

''Yes Tomori-san?'' said Nagisa looking at Shion.

''Gomen for saying this, but how many possibilities we have to run away from Shizuma-sama's singing?''

''I don't know. I never heard her signing before. Neither Tamao-chan''

''Rokujo-sama what about you?''

''I have no idea either. I never heard Shizuma-sama singing before. Even though I knew her for six years'' said Miyuki.

''Oh brother'' said Shion sighing.

''Tomori-san don't be like that. I'm sure Shizuma-sama and Suzumi-san will be just fine'' said Chikaru. ''Besides, people count only the try, not the result''

_Yea. Wait for these two to break your inside drums and then we will talk again, thought Shion._

''Fine'' said Shion.

Shizuma picked up two microphones and gave one of them to Tamao. Tamao took it and looked at Shizuma.

''So, what song shall we choose Shizuma-sama?'' said Tamao.

''I don't know. Pick up one and its fine with me'' said Shizuma.

''But I don't know what your taste in music is''

''I'm ok with anything''

''Are you sure?''

''Yea'' said Shizuma smiling.

''Ok''

Tamao looked at the screen. She searched for some minutes in the entire list of songs and finally she picked up someone she liked most.

''This one'' said Tamao pointing at the song.

''Ok'' said Shizuma. ''What is his name?''

''Romanesque. The singer is Fiction Junction Yuuka''

''Wow. It's one of my favourite songs'' said Shizuma excited.

''Really?'' said Tamao surprised. ''Me too''

_My, I never thought Shizuma liked this kind of songs. I always thought she was a romantic person but not THAT romantic. It's a total surprise. Not only that but I have just discovered something that we both like. It is amazing, thought Tamao._

''I'm glad'' said Shizuma. ''Shall we?''

''Of course'' said Tamao.

Tamao pressed the 'Play' button and waited for the song to start. Suddenly, a very quick music that reminded sort of modern tango could be heard coming from the machine. Both girls sighed and started to sing.

(Romanesque - Fiction Junction Yuuka) [For those who want to know about this song, it's the ending song of the famous anime ''El Cazador de la Bruja'']

**[Shizuma]**

**owaranai natsu no you ni (****_Like an endless summer)  
_chiranai hana no you ni (****_Like a flower that won't scatter)  
_dakishimeta sono ude wo (_Please don't ever let your arms)  
_zutto hanasanaide ite yo (_That embraced me leave me_)**

Shizuma moved close to Tamao and passed a hand around Tamao's waist. Tamao was surprised at first but she got used to it later. Both girls looked at each other.

**[Shizuma+Tamao]**

**akogare wo kurikaeshi doko e mo ikenakute mo (_I aspire repeatedly, even if I can't go anywhere)  
_dakishimeta sono ude wo zutto hanasanaide ite yo (_Please don't ever let your arms that embraced me leave me_)  
ima, kinou mo asu mo moyashitsuku shite mo ii (_Now, it's fine even if yesterday and tomorrow burn up completely_)  
setsunasa no tachitomaru (_This moment when suffering stands still_)  
kono ichiki ga futari no subete yo (_Is our everything_)**

Shizuma let her hand down and Tamao made a few steps away from Shizuma. She looked at her once again.

**[Tamao]**

**Sugaritsuite mite mo (_Even if I try to cling onto you_)  
Mune wa mada chigau hakanasa de (_My chest is still counting the rhythm of time_)  
Toki no rizumu kazoeteru (_With a different ephemerality_)  
Akai hoshi no yoru (_On the nights of red stars_)**

**[Shizuma]**

**Kiete yuku nukumori tsunagitometai no yo (_I want to tie up the disappearing warmth_)  
Hitomi tojita kimi o (_And you, who closed your eyes_)**

Tamao walked back to Shizuma and hugged her from the shoulders never breaking eye contact with Shizuma.

**[Shizuma+Tamao]**

**Akogare o kurikaeshi doko e mo ikenakute mo (_I aspire repeatedly, even if I can't go anywhere_)  
Dakishimeta sono ude o zutto hanasanaide ite yo (_Please don't ever let your arms that embraced me leave me_)  
Toki no nagusame no subete keshisatte mo ii (_It's fine even if I erase all of time's consolations_)  
Setsunasa o yakitsukushi (_Torching away suffering)_  
Ima ikite iru no koko ni (_Now we are alive, at this place_)  
Futari de (_Together_)**

Tamao let Shizuma free and turned her back to her. Shizuma placed a hand on one of Tamao's shoulders and pushed her closer to her. Their bodies were extremely close, almost touching.

**[Shizuma]**

**Mune ga itamu hodo no jounetsu ni (_If I entrust my heart_)  
Kokoro yudanetara (_To a passion such that my chest hurts_)  
Nakushita mono kono ude ni (_As if I can recover_)  
Torimodoseru you de (_Things that I've lost in my arms_)**

**[Tamao]**

**Wakeatta namida ga koboreochinai you (_As if our shared tears won't spill and fall_)  
Hitomi tojite ita no (_My eyes were closed_)**

Shizuma let Tamao free and Tamao turned to face her. Both girls hugged each other and started to dance with the song's rhythm. Everyone was in awe. They couldn't believe what they were watching. Our girls at the table were completely speechless. It was their first time seeing such an incredible dance. And between two people who had nothing more than friendly feelings for each other.

_That is so cool, thought Nagisa._

_Shizuma's dance with Nagisa back then, cannot be compared with this dance. Shizuma and Tamao are dancing so amazing with each other, thought Miyuki._

_My, who could ever thought Shizuma-sama and Tamao-chan could dance like that, thought Chikaru._

_Ok. I take my words back. Not only Shizuma-sama's signing is incredible but also her dance, even she is dancing with someone else than Aoi-san, thought Shion._

They kept dancing for sometime and then they both let go of each other. They took each other hand and started signing again.

**[Shizuma]**

**Owaranai natsu no you ni (_Like an endless summer_)  
Chiranai hana no you ni (_Like a flower that won't scatter)_**

**[Tamao]**

**Dakishimeta sono ude o zutto hanasanaide ite yo (_Please don't ever let your arms that embraced me leave me_)  
Ima, yorube no nai koi ni kiesatte mo ii (_Now, it's fine even if I vanish in an undependable love_)**

**[Shizuma]**

**Setsunasa no tachidomaru (_This moment when suffering stands still_)**

**[Tamao]**

**Kono hitotoki ga futari no subete yo (_Is our everything_)**

Suddenly, Shizuma let Tamao's hand free and hugged her from her waist with her left hand. She took Tamao's left thigh with her right hand and placed it very close to hers. Tamao turned into four shapes of red but she never let her eyes from Shizuma. They stayed like that until the song finished. Everyone stood up from their seats and started to shout excited. Shizuma and Tamao let go off each other and looked at the crowd. They game a small bow to them and returned back to their seats.

''So, how was it?'' said Shizuma approaching her friends.

''Man, it was incredible. Congratulations Shizuma-sama'' said Yaya.

''Arigatou'' said Shizuma sitting next to her Nagisa.

''Tamao-senpai you were amazing'' said Tsubomi.

''Arigatou Tsubomi-chan'' said Tamao sitting next to Miyuki.

''Both of you were incredible'' said Shion. ''It's my first time seeing such an amazing dance''

''Arigatou Tomori-san'' said Shizuma and Tamao together.

''So, who is planning to go now?'' said Yaya.

* * *

''I'' said Miyuki. ''However, I'm not planning to go alone either. Aoi-san would you mind accompany me?'' said Miyuki looking at Nagisa.

''Eh?'' said Nagisa surprised. ''But, I have never sung in my entire life''

''There is always a first time for everything''

''But...''

''Come one. I will guide you'' said Miyuki smiling.

''Fine''

Miyuki stood up and moved to the karaoke. Soon, Nagisa followed behind.

''Shizuma-sama may I ask a question?'' said Shion.

''Sure Tomori-san. What is it?'' said Shizuma.

''How many possibilities we have to run out of here when these two start signing?''

''I don't know. I have never heard Nagisa sung before''

''Me neither'' said Tamao.

''Same goes for Miyuki. Although, I've known her six years''

''Oh brother'' said Shion sighing.

''Don't worry Tomori-san. I'm sure Rokujo-sama and Nagisa-chan will be just fine too''

_Yea right. Wait for the worst to come and then we will talk again, thought Shion._

Once again the music stopped and everyone turned to look at the karaoke. Miyuki picked two microphones and gave one of them to Nagisa. Nagisa took it and looked at her.

''So, what song we are going to sing Rokujo-sama?'' said Nagisa.

''Anything you like Aoi-san'' said Miyuki.

''But I don't know what your taste in music is''

''Pick any song you like and I will accept it. Besides, I like challenge'' said Miyuki winking at her.

Nagisa blushed.

''Ok Rokujo-sama'' said Nagisa.

Nagisa searched for a couple of minutes the entire list and finally she found a song she liked.

''This one Rokujo-sama. I would like this one'' said Nagisa pointing at the song.

''What is his name Aoi-san?'' said Miyuki.

''Every time we touch''

''From Cascada?''

''Yea''

''It's one of my favourite songs''

''Really?'' said Nagisa surprised.

''Uh huh'' said Miyuki smiling.

_Wow, I never expected Roukujo-sama being a romantic person. She always appears so cold. It's so amazing, thought Nagisa._

''Shall we start Aoi-san?'' said Miyuki.

''Of course Rouko-sama'' said Nagisa.

Nagisa pressed the 'Play' button and waited for the song to start. A minute later, a slow music could be heard coming from the machine. Both girls sighed and started to sing.

(Everytime we touch – Cascada)

**[Miyuki]**

**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.**

Miyuki came close to Nagisa and hold her hand. Nagisa blushed a little.

**[Miyuki+Nagisa]**

**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.**

Miyuki let Nagisa's hand free. Nagisa hugged Miyuki from the shoulders and looked at her. Miyuki got surprised at first but she got used to it.

**[Nagisa]**

**Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall**.

Miyuki hugged Nagisa from the waist and looked back at her.

**[Miyuki+Nagisa]**

**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.**

Then, both girls started to move their bodies in the song's rhythm, never breaking their eyes contact. Everyone in the club was in awe once again. They couldn't' believe what they were witnessing that moment. Our Strawberry girls were speechless.

_Oh man, this is so amazing, thought Shizuma._

_Nagisa's dance is way better than back then, thought Tamao._

_My, who could ever think that Rokujo-sama and Nagisa-chan could dance that well, thought Chikaru._

_Ok. Now, I will take my words back definitely. Their signing is incredible and their dance so wonderful. And come to think of it. They are not even a couple, thought Shion._

Miyuki and Nagisa let go off each other and started signing once again.

**[Miyuki+Nagisa]**

**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.**

**[Miyuki]**

**'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.**

**[Nagisa]  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.**

**[Miyuki]**

**Can't you hear my heart beat slow...**

Nagisa hugged Miyuki from the shoulders and looked at her.

**[Nagisa]**

**I can't let you go.**

Miyuki hugged Nagisa from the waist and looked at her back.

**[Miyuki]**

**Want you in my life.**

The girls stayed like that for a while until the song finished. Then, everyone stood up once again and started to shout excited. Miyuki and Nagisa let go of each other. They turned to look at the crowd and gave a small bow to them. Later, they returned back to their seats.

''So how it was?'' said Miyuki approaching her friends.

''Miyuki you were amazing'' said Shizuma.

''Arigatou Shizuma-sama'' said Miyuki sitting next to Tamao.

''Nagisa-chan you were very good too'' said Chikaru.

''Arigatou Minamoto-san'' said Nagisa.

''Both of you were incredible. You really impressed me this time Rokujo-sama. The same goes for you Aoi-san'' said Shion.

''Arigatou Tomori-san'' said Miyuki and Nagisa together.

''Hey, I wanna go next. And Tsubomi-chan is coming with me'' said Yaya standing up.

''Eh?'' said Tsubomi surprised.

However, Tsubomi didn't have time to react, because a very excited Yaya took her from her hand and dragged her to the karaoke without a second thought.

* * *

**So, did you like it? No? Just leave a review to know. (Like always.) **

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: A night in a club Part II

Don't talk about love

**Hi guys. Here i present the part II of my first chapter. I hope you will like it. Don't forget to leave a review before you press the 'Back' button. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Strawberry Panic or any of its character. Just my laptop. *Sigh***

**Rate M: For extreme adult themes. (Don't say i didn't warn you!)**

**Now, on with the story guys!**

Our Strawberry girls spent the rest of the left-night singing and dancing. And at the same time they didn't stop drinking beers for a second. The hours passed quickly until it was time for them to leave. Shizuma had decided to pay the drinks for everyone. All the girls refused at first but later they had to accept because they didn't know they were out of money until it was too late.

Everyone went out of club hanging onto their loved ones because they could barely walk by themselves, because from the huge amount of alcohol they had taken. On their way back to the Astraea Hill Yaya didn't stop signing.

''Oh (hic) shut up (hic) Nanto-san (hic)'' said Shion suddenly.

''Why (hic) Tommmmmmmmmmmori (hic) san?'' said Yaya. ''Don't you (hic) like mmmmmmy sign (hic) ing?''

''It's not (hic) that, the problem, (hic) you moron! It's just (hic) people (hic) have their (hic) limits, you know (hic)''

''Oh. (hic) Hey, Tsubomi-chan (hic) I didn't know (hic) you had a twin sister (hic). She looks (hic) so sexy (hic). What's her (hic) nnnnnnname?''

''I don't have (hic) a twin sister (hic) baka. I'm only me (hic)'' said Tsubomi.

''Then, (hic) why I'm seeing (hic) two Tsubomis (hic)?''

''Cause you are (hic) totally (hic) drunk!''

''Oh (hic)''

''Ne, (hic) Tomori-san, have I told you (hic) how sexy you look (hic) tonight?'' said Chikaru.

''Arigatou (hic) Minamoto-san'' said Shion.

''You are turning (hic) me on''

''Man, (hic) we are far away (hic) from the Dorms and you (hic) want to make sex (hic) now? At least (hic) wait until we get (hic) a room woman!''

''My, Tomori (hic) san'' said Chikaru giggling.

''Hey, Nagiiiiiisa (hic)'' said Shizuma.

''Yes (hic) sweetie?'' said Nagisa.

''Have I told you (hic) how much (hic) I love you?''

Nagisa giggled.

''Yes (hic)'' said Nagisa. ''But (hic) I wouldn't mind (hic) hearing it (hic) again''

''Alright (hic)'' said Shizuma. ''Nagisa (hic) I love you sooooooooooo (hic) much''

Nagisa giggled again.

''Arigatou (hic) my love'' said Nagisa. ''I love you (hic) too''

''Roooookujo-sama'' said Tamao.

''Yes (hic) Suu-zu-mi saaaaan?'' said Miyuki.

''You are hot (hic). Absolutely hooooooooot. Do you (hic) know that?''

''My (hic) arigatou. And you (hic) are very (hic) cute''

''Arigatou (hic)''

The girls continued walking until they reached the gates of the Astraea Hill. Shizuma brought the keys out of her jean's pocket and tried to open the gates.

''Shit (hic) I can't find (hic) the hole'' said Shizuma.

The others started to laugh.

''Let (hic) me (hic) help you (hic)'' said Tamao.

Tamao let go off Miyuki and moved to Shizuma. She helped her somehow to open the gates. Miyuki moved to Nagisa and hugged her. Everyone went inside. Shizuma was the last one. Tamao hugged Shizuma and helped her to go inside too. Shizuma closed the gates behind her.

* * *

They continued walking until they reached the Dorms.

''Ok, girls (hic) here we are'' said Shizuma.

''I wonder (hic) what the Sisters (hic) would say (hic) if they saw us (hic) like that'' said Chikaru.

''I don't (hic) want to (hic) imagine it'' said Tsubomi.

''Me (hic) neither'' said Shion.

''Riiiiiiiiight. Ok, girls (hic) is time to take (hi) our asses and (hic) go back to (hic) our rooms'' said Shizuma.

''At last (hic) we came. Can (hic) someone tells (hic) me where is (hic) the toilet? I want (hic) to (hic) peeeeeeeeeeeee'' said Yaya.

The others started to laugh.

''Yaya-senpai (hic) watch your (hic) language (hic)'' said Tsubomi.

''Shiiiiiiiiit (hic)'' said Yaya.

''Yaya-senpai (hic)''

The others started to laugh again.

''Ok, girls (hic) let's (hic) go'' said Shizuma.

Everyone nodded and started to walk away somehow.

* * *

_On the way to Shizuma's room...._

Shizuma walked up the stairs dragging Tamao with her without known it. She walked towards her room's door. Tamao followed behind. She opened it and went inside. Tamao went inside too closing the door behind her. Shizuma sat on her bed. Tamao sat next to her. Shizuma took Tamao's hand in hers and caressed it. Tamao felt her cheeks blushed.

''Nagisa'' said Shizuma.

''Rokujo-sama'' said Tamao.

Both turned to look at each other.

''Suzumi-san?'' said Shizuma surprised.

''Shizuma-sama?'' said Tamao surprised too.

''What are you doing here?''

''You brought me here''

''I thought you were Nagisa''

''And I thought you were Rokujo-sama''

''Damm'' said Shizuma sighing.

''What we are gonna do now?''

''I don't know''

''Maybe I should take my leave''

Tamao was about to stand up when a hand stopped. Tamao turned to look at Shizuma.

''Shizuma-sama?'' said Tamao surprised once again.

''Don't. Don't go. Please'' said Shizuma.

''Why not?''

''The Sisters might catch you. Besides, it's too late to walk around the Dorms''

''I don't mind''

''Please Suzumi-san'' begged Shizuma. ''Stay''

Tamao sighed.

''Fine'' said Tamao. ''Where I'm gonna sleep?''

''You can sleep with me if you want''

''What?'' said Tamao blushing.

''Come on. I don't bite''

''Yea but...''

''Aww come on''

''Fine''

''I hope you don't mind if I take my clothes off''

''Eh?'' said Tamao blushing hard.

''What? I always sleeping naked''

''Well...uhm...ok...go on...I don't mind''

Shizuma stood up and started taking her clothes off. Tamao tried to look away from her but she couldn't. The idea of having Shizuma giving her a small show has started to turn her on and the fact that Shizuma's body looked extremely beautiful that moment didn't help either. So, Tamao stayed there looking at Shizuma helpless and blushing like crazy.

When Shizuma was done she turned to look at Tamao. Seeing Tamao blushing she smirked.

''Do you like what you see?'' said Shizuma.

Tamao turned into four shapes of red.

''S-Shizuma-sama'' said Tamao.

Shizuma sat on the bed again and looked at Tamao.

''Take your clothes off'' said Shizuma.

''What?'' said Tamao blushing more if she could.

''Are you planning to stay in your clothes? I doubt it would help you relax''

''But I haven't brought any pyjamas with me'''

''I could give you mine but they are too big for you''

''Oh brother''

''Don't tell me you are shy''

''Yea'' said Tamao shyly.

''But we are both girls. You have nothing to be afraid of''

''Yea but...''

''Come on'' insisted Shizuma.

''Fine'' said Tamao deciding to surrender in Shizuma's offer.

Tamao stood up and took off her clothes too. When she was done she turned to look at Shizuma. Shizuma stood up and moved the covers. She lied down on the bed. Tamao sighed and lied next to her. They were now both facing each other.

''Shizuma-sama'' said Tamao.

''Suzumi-san'' said Shizuma. ''You look so cute. No wonder why Miyuki likes you so much''

''Shizuma-sama'' said Tamao blushing.

Shizuma moved close to Tamao and put a hand on one of Tamao's cheeks. She caressed it for a while. Then, she brought her face close to Tamao's.

''Shizuma-sama what are you doing?'' said Tamao bewildered.

''What you think I'm doing?'' said Shizuma.

Tamao blushed hard.

''What about Nagisa-chan?'' said Tamao.

''Tamao you are more important right now'' said Shizuma.

''Shizuma-sama'' said Tamao blushing more.

''Can you make me a favour Suzumi-san?''

''Sure''

''For tonight call me just Shizuma''

''And you call me just Tamao''

''Ok''

Tamao nodded and brought her face close to Shizuma's too. Their lips met in a very passionate kiss. Both girls hugged each other tightly and deepened the kiss. They stayed like that for a while until they broke their kiss to take some air.

''Shizuma-sam...Shizuma'' said Tamao.

''Tamao'' said Shizuma.

Shizuma moved close to Tamao and lied on top of her. She capped Tamao's cheeks with both hands and started caressing them.

''Shizuma'' said Tamao.

''I want you so much Tamao. I want like crazy to make love to you, be one with you'' said Shizuma.

''Shizuma'' said Tamao blushing.

''This is your first time, isn't it?''

''Yea''

''For me is not the first time, but with you is going to be my last''

''Shizuma''

Shizuma brought her face close to Tamao's and kissed her. Tamao kissed back. A couple of minutes later, Shizuma broke their kiss and moved to Tamao's neck. She started nibbling and sucking it. Tamao let a moan escaped from her mouth. Shizuma capped Tamao's breasts with both hands and squeezed them lightly, her lips never leaving from the bluenette's neck. Tamao let another moan escaped from her mouth. Then, Shizuma moved to Tamao's breasts. She took one of Tamao's nipples with her mouth and started nibbling and sucking them.

''Shizuma'' said Tamao moaning again.

Shizuma moved to the other nipple and did the same there too. Later, she moved to Tamao's tummy and placed light kisses on it.

''Shizuma'' said Tamao.

Shizuma moved lower to Tamao's G-spot. She started to lick Tamao's clit slowly and sensually. Tamao felt her body's temperature increasing dangerously. Shizuma, then, fastened her rhythm bringing a fire of passion throughout Tamao's body.

''Shizuma'' said Tamao.

Shizuma placed a finger on Tamao's vagina and started caressing it. Then, slowly she put it inside the vagina and she started slowly making love to Tamao.

''Shizuma'' said Tamao unable to stop her moaning this time.

Shizuma moved back to Tamao lips and kissed her, never stop making love to the young girl. Tamao hugged Shizuma from the shoulders and pushed her close to her. Then, Shizuma put another finger inside Tamao and started to quick her rhythm.

''Shizuma'' said Tamao. ''It feels...it feels...so...so...great'' said Tamao breaking their kiss.

''But you are the most incredible here Tamao'' said Shizuma.

Tamao turned into four shapes of red.

''Shizuma'' said Tamao.

''Te quiero (I love you) Suzumi Tamao'' said Shizuma.

''Te quiero también (I love you too) Hanazono Shizuma''

Shizuma kissed her again. She continued making love to Tamao until she had reached her climax. Shizuma lied next to her and Tamao took deep breaths.

''Wow, that was amazing Shizuma'' said Tamao.

''Indeed'' said Shizuma. ''It's your turn now''

''I promise to do my best''

''You are not going to give any exams'' said Shizuma giggling.

''I know but...''

''No worries. I'm sure you will do it just fine. Now, come on. Show me what you got Ta-ma-o'' teased Shizuma.

''Fine Shi-zu-ma''

Tamao lied on top of Shizuma and kissed her passionately. Later, she broke their kiss and moved to Shizuma's neck. She started licking and sucking it. She capped Shizuma's breasts with both hands and squeezed them lightly, never leaving Shizuma's neck. Then, she moved to Shizuma's breasts and took one of Shizuma's nipples with her mouth. She started nibbling and sucking it. In the mean time, Shizuma had bitten her lower lip to prevent a moan from coming out. Tamao moved to the other nibble and did the same.

Then, Tamao moved to Shizuma's tummy and placed light kisses on it. She moved lower to Shizuma's G-spot. She started licking Shizuma's clit slowly and sensually. Shizuma unable to hold herself back she let a moan escaped from her mouth. Tamao started to quick her rhythm bringing a huge amount of pleasure in Shizuma's body. Then, Tamao placed a finger on Shizuma's vagina and caressed it for a while.

''Tamao'' said Shizuma.

''Shizuma. Now, I'm gonna show you what powers I have in me'' said Tamao.

''Be my guest Tamao'' challenged Shizuma.

''I will make you mine Shizuma. I promise that''

Tamao put her finger inside Shizuma's vagina and started making love to her.

''Tamao. Tamao'' moaned Shizuma.

Tamao continued like that for a while and then her rhythm started to go very quickly. Shizuma started to moan uncontrollably. Tamao moved back to Shizuma and kissed her, never stop making love to the silver hair girl. Shizuma hugged her from the waist and pushed her close to her. Tamao continued making love to Shizuma until she has reached her climax. Tamao lied next to her and Shizuma took deep breaths.

''So, how was it?'' said Tamao.

''You were incredible, even it was your first time'' said Shizuma.

''I enjoyed it a lot. However...''

''What?'' said Shizuma looking at Tamao.

''I would like to have a second round, if you don't mind'' said Tamao blushing.

''You are amazing'' said Shizuma smiling.

''And you...''

Tamao moved close to Shizuma and hugged her from the shoulders.

''You are the greatest girl I have ever met'' said Tamao.

''Really?'' said Shizuma raising an eyebrow.

''Yep'' said Tamao smiling back to her.

''I'm glad you are thinking like that for me''

''So, are you in?''

''Sure''

Shizuma hugged Tamao from the waist and kissed her. Tamao kissed her back. That night they made love again and again. However, they were unable to think, even realise what they were doing or what results that act would have the following day. And the night went like that.

* * *

_On the way to Miyuki's room..._

Miyuki walked up the stairs dragging Nagisa with her, without known it. She walked by many doors until she had reached hers. She opened it and went inside. Soon, Nagisa followed behind, closing the door behind her. Miyuki moved to her bed and sat down. Nagisa sat next to her. Miyuki took Nagisa's hand in hers and caressed it. Nagisa blushed.

''Suzumi-san'' said Miyuki.

''Shizuma-sama'' said Nagisa.

Miyuki and Nagisa looked at each other.

''Aoi-san?'' said Miyuki surprised.

''Rokujo-sama?'' said Nagisa surprised too.

''What are you doing here?''

''You brought me here.''

''I thought you were Suzumi-san.''

''And I thought you were Shizuma-sama''

Both girls sighed.

''Oh man'' said Miyuki.

''What we are gonna do now?'' said Nagisa.

''I don't know''

''Maybe I should take my leave''

Nagisa stood up and walked towards the door. She was about to opened it when suddenly a hand stopped her. She turned around and looked at Miyuki. She was very close to her, their bodies could almost touch and she was looking at the young girl with a very weird gaze. Nagisa blushed and felt herself getting weak under that gaze.

''Rokujo-sama'' said Nagisa.

''Aoi-san. Please don't leave'' said Miyuki.

''Why not?''

''It's very late, the Sisters might catch you and...and...and I want you so much'' said Miyuki blushing.

''What?'' said Nagisa surprised.

Nagisa didn't have time to react because that moment a pair of hands hugged her very tight from the waist and a pair of lips covered her own. Nagisa tried to resist at first but slowly she gave in. She hugged Miyuki from the shoulders and kissed her back. They stayed like that for a while until they broke their kiss to take some air.

''Aoi-san'' said Miyuki.

''Rokujo-sama'' said Nagisa.

Miyuki took Nagisa in bridal style and drove her to her bed. She placed her on the bed carefully and lied on top of her. She put a hand on one of Nagisa's cheeks and caressed it. Nagisa blushed.

''Aoi-san'' said Miyuki.

''Rokujo-sama'' said Nagisa.

''You look so cute. No wonder why Shizuma-sama is so crazy about you''

Nagisa blushed hard.

''Aoi-san, I want you so much. I want so much to make love to you, be one with you'' said Miyuki.

''Rokujo-sama'' said Nagisa blushing more.

''Can you make me a favour Aoi-san?''

''Sure''

''For tonight call me just Miyuki''

''And you call me just Nagisa''

''Ok''

Nagisa nodded. Miyuki kissed her. Nagisa kissed her back. They stayed like that for a while until they broke their kiss to take some air.

''Nagisa. This isn't your first time right?'' said Miyuki.

''No'' said Nagisa.

''But for me it is. When your turn comes I want you to take it easy on me. Ok?''

''Hai''

''Good''

Miyuki kissed her again and started to take off Nagisa's clothes one by one. When she was done, Nagisa proceeded to do the same to Miyuki too. When both girls were naked, Miyuki moved to Nagisa's neck and started licking and sucking it. Then, she capped Nagisa's breasts with both hands, never leaving Nagisa's neck. Nagisa let a moan escape from her mouth. Miyuki moved to Nagisa's breasts and took one of Nagisa's nibbles with her mouth. She started nibbling and sucking it. Then, she moved to the other nibble and did the same too.

Miyuki moved lower to Nagisa's tummy and placed light kisses on there. Then, she moved lower to Nagisa's G-shot. She started licking Nagisa's clit slowly and sensually sending fire throughout Nagisa's body. Then, she started to quick her rhythm making Nagisa moaning uncontrollably. Later, she placed a finger on Nagisa's vagina and started caressed it for a while. Then, she put the finger inside the vagina and started making love to Nagisa.

''Miyuki'' said Nagisa.

''Nagisa. I want you so much cutie'' said Miyuki.

Miyuki started to quick her rhythm. Nagisa started to moan more. Miyuki moved to Nagisa and kissed her passionately, never stop making love to Nagisa. Miyuki continued making love to the red hair girl until she had reached her climax. Miyuki lied next to Nagisa and Nagisa took deep breaths.

''That was amazing Miyuki'' said Nagisa.

''And all because of you Nagisa. You are so great'' said Miyuki.

Nagisa blushed.

''Now, it's your turn'' said Miyuki.

''I will try my best to avoid hurting you'' said Nagisa.

''I'm sure you will do it just fine''

Nagisa nodded and lied on top of Miyuki. She kissed her affectionately and then she moved to Miyuki's neck. She started licking and sucking it. She capped Miyuki's breasts with both hands and squeezed them gently, never leaving Miyuki's neck. Miyuki let a moan escaped from her mouth. Then, Nagisa moved to Miyuki's breasts and took one of Miyuki's nibbles with her mouth. She started nibbling and sucking it.

''Nagisa'' said Miyuki moaning.

Nagisa moved to the other nibble and did the same too. Then, Nagisa moved lower to Miyuki's tummy and placed light kissed on there. Miyuki felt her body shivered from pleasure. Nagisa moved lower to Miyuki's G-spot. She started to lick Miyuki's clit slowly and sensually. Miyuki started to moan again. Nagisa start to quick her rhythm making Miyuki melt from passion. Then, Nagisa placed a finger on Miyuki's vagina and caressed it for a while. Later, she put it slowly inside the vagina and started making love to Miyuki.

''Nagisa. Nagisa'' said Miyuki.

''Miyuki'' said Nagisa.

Nagisa started to quick her rhythm. Miyuki started to moan uncontrollably. Nagisa moved to Miyuki and kissed her, never stop making love to Miyuki. Nagisa continued like that for a while until Miyuki had reached her climax. Nagisa lied next to Miyuki and Miyuki took deep breaths.

''It was incredible Nagisa'' said Miyuki.

''Really?'' said Nagisa looking at her.

''Uh huh''

''I hope I didn't hurt you'' said Nagisa blushing.

''Nah. Everything was ok. Besides, I had faith in you''

''Arigatou''

Miyuki moved close to Nagisa and hugged her from the waist.

''So, are in for a second round?'' said Miyuki.

''Eh?'' said Nagisa bewildered. ''But, we just...''

''I know but I can't resist since, you are the girl who drove me to the seventh sky with her incredible touch'' interrupted Miyuki.

Nagisa blushed hard.

''I hope you don't mind'' said Miyuki.

''No, I don't mind. It's just...you are unbelievable Miyuki'' said Nagisa.

''It's not the first time I hear someone call me like that''

''...''

''So?''

''Fine'' said Nagisa deciding to surrender in Miyuki's wish.

Nagisa hugged Miyuki from the shoulders and kissed her. Miyuki kissed her back too. That night they made love again and again. However, no one of them could think what the next day would bring to them. No one of them knew what would happen when the next morning; realisation would come to hit them. And the night went like that.

* * *

**So, did you like it? No? Just leave a review to know. (Like always.)**

* * *


End file.
